My Dream in Another Place
by CS.004
Summary: AU. At the day of the exam Ichigo hesitates if she really wants to be an idol. Ichigo in Dream Academy.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

* * *

><p>Sitting in her bed, she is thinking if she really wants to be an idol or if she's really fit to be one actually. But her friend believes that she has an aura of one. How can she believe that? She's just a bento shop owner's daughter and she also believes that one day she'll be inheriting the same shop from her mom. And don't forget that just awhile ago she had a talk with her mother, telling her that her dream is to be a bento shop owner too.<p>

Thinking all of this is just making her head hurt. _Hauuu…_Sighing she shakes her head.

_'It's for the best.' _she thought.

Picking up her phone, she finds her friend's number and makes the call.

Click.

**_"Hello?" _**she heard Aoi in the other line.

She didn't reply right away but eventually said. "Hello, Aoi?" Hearing her own voice, she can clearly hear the uncertainty in it.

**"_Ichigo! Where are you?"_**

**_"We'll be late if you don't get here quickly."_**

**_"The exam is about to start." _**She can tell that there was panic and a little desperation in her friend's voice.

_'Why? Maybe... she already suspects that I will not come?'_

"Aoi... actually… ahh the truth is… hmm well... I'm thinking... I think…" It's too difficult to say that she will not come. Picturing her friend's face when she hears those words from her is heartbreaking. She doesn't want to be the reason of her friend's sadness.

Closing her eyes she calms her beating heart.

Inhale.

Exhale.

_Hauuu..._

Opening her eyes, she finally said seriously."I'm not coming Aoi."

She heard a surprise gasp at the other line. Truth be told she was surprised too with how firm her voice came out.

**"_What!? What do you mean you're not coming?"_**

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I don't think... Aoi, I'm really sorry!" she sounded too sad at the same time pathetic in her opinion. "I don't think I'm fit to be an idol."

**"_Ichigo!"_**

**_"Ichigo!"_**

**_"Wait!"_** Aoi called out to her, she sounded frantic and worried too she noted.

She wanted to hear what she'll say but in the end she didn't. With one last sorry she ended the call.

Flopping on her bed, she dropped her phone at her side. Closing her eyes, she could still hear her friend's voice. The sadness and worry is so clear in her mind. Her friend didn't deserve to get sad and the last one she didn't deserved receiving from her. She doesn't want to imagine what kind of face she is making right now but her traitorous mind is giving it to her. Seeing those once bright cobalt blue eyes with unshed tears and the anguish in her face is breaking her heart.

Sitting up she picks up a pillow and throws it with all her strength in frustration.

"Ahhh!"

Breathing heavily from that simple gesture she wipes the tears that leaking in her eyes.

After calming herself she picked up the thrown pillow and moved it back in her bed.

Moving to the door she leaved without looking back. She still needs to help in the shop.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Please drop some review if you have time.

**Disclaimer: **Aikatsu! belongs to Bandai and Yoichi Kato


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

* * *

><p>"<em>You're taking it with me."<em>

"_Ichigo has the scent of an idol!"_

"_Doesn't it sound fun?"_

"_Being an idol like Mizuki-chan?"_

"_The most important thing is the desire to become an idol."_

"_Let's do what we can."_

"_We'll take that ladle, and turn it into mic!"_

"-go... Ichigo... Ichigo." She gets out of her reverie when a voice suddenly called out to her while shaking her shoulder softly.

"Ahh…" Blinking several times she looked up to her mother while tilting her head. "Mama?"

"Are you alright? You've been spacing out a lot lately." Her mother tells her with a smile though she can still hear the worry in her voice.

Flinching at her mother's worried voiced, she looked away and mumbles. "Hmmm... m' fine." She didn't want to worry her mother. She already feels guilty as it is.

Her mother just looked at her critically."Hmmm." then sit beside her. "I heard that your friend got accepted in Starlight Academy."

She flinched again with that reminder. "Yeah."

"And she already wins some audition too. Isn't that great?" Her mother continues excitedly.

"Yes." she replies with less enthusiasm than her mother's. The truth is she really didn't know that. It's already been a week since she last heard from her friend.

"Ichigo? Are you really alright?" and with that her mother's voice is back with worry.

"Yes? I don't know?" and she really don't know.

_'What's wrong with her?!'_

She's been like this for the past few days. It was getting frustrating and it was making her mother worried. She didn't like this feeling. No not at all.

Shaking her head she looked to her mother and gave her the best smile she can muster, which is not much considering her mood."But don't worry! I'll be fine."

Her mother just frowned at her. She looked like she didn't believe her at all.

"Ichigo, you know if there's something you want to do, go do it." She said smiling softly to her.

"Mama? I don't..."

"Understand?" her mother interrupted her with a smile.

"You are having second thoughts regarding your decision of backing up in transferring right?" she said with so much certainty.

"No?" sounding surprise with what her mother said. _'Is she really? She doesn't think she did.'_

Sighing her mother continues. "You know sometimes I think my dream influenced you so much that you're no longer thinking of what you really want."

"I'm not…"

Shaking her head, her mother interrupts her again. "It's fine to do what you want. You know that mama will support whatever you want right."

Sighing at her mother's words she replies. "Mama thank you—she hesitates for a second then continues of what she's saying— but actually I don't know what I want anymore." She said looking down on her lap. She is ashamed that she is being like this.

Inwardly sighing she continues talking."Before, it's alright to be just a bento shop owner's daughter."

"Then there was Mizuki-chan's amazing concert and then Aoi suddenly wanted to be idol together." She said with so much sadness and uncertainty that made her mother frown a little.

"Ah right." her mother's eyes suddenly lit up in remembrance. "A while ago Aoi-chan dropped by."

As much as she wants the change in subject she can't help but get hopeful at what her mother said. _'Aoi dropped by?'_

Suddenly looking up to her mother she asked. "Ehhhh!? Really? When? Why didn't I meet her?"

Smiling at her daughter's frantic babbling she replies. "It's when you went to take care of an errand. You know she wanted you to see one of her performance."

"Really? I thought she hates me." She mumbles feeling guilty again of what happened.

"She might be angry in you at that time." Her mother told her gently to lessen the hurt but it still stings.

She wants to say something but her mother just continues and said. "But I think the time that passed made her think of what happened carefully. She might still be hurt of what you did but she's your friend isn't she?"

"Yeah, we were best friends until that day happened." She said with so much sadness leaking in her voice. It hurts thinking that Aoi no longer wants to be her best friend. Just a week without talking to her friend is already difficult. What will she do if they really stop communicating with each other? Sighing inwardly she thinks she really did mess up with what she did.

Not hearing her mental monologue her mother just said to her in encouragement. "Why don't you watch her show and talk with her. Something might happen and you might also find what you want. It's this coming weekend." With that her mother stands up and leaves her with her thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Please drop some review if you have time.

**Disclaimer: **Aikatsu! belongs to Bandai and Yoichi Kato


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

* * *

><p>Ichigo had been standing in front of Starlight Academy's gate for a while now. She still can't muster her courage to step in and look for her friend. She's still afraid that she still hates her even if said friend is the one that invited her.<p>

_Hauu..._ Sighing for the umpteenth time her thoughts bring her back to their last conversation which makes her feels guilty _again._

Closing her eyes she tries to even out her breathing, to ease out her worries even for a little. When she finally calmed her nerves, she started moving towards the school. She's still nervous but she'll accomplish nothing by just standing there.

**…**

Finding a security guard she walked toward him and asked where she can find Aoi.

"Ahhh... Excuse me sir, can you tell me where I can find Kiriya Aoi is?"

Looking over her the guard raised his right eyebrow and said. "I'm sorry miss but outsider is not allowed inside the academy."

Looking down, Ichigo didn't know what to do. Fiddling with her fingers she is starting to get anxious.

_Hauuu…_

Taking a deep breath she looked up to the guard. "Well, actually Aoi invited me here." she finally said, finding her missing courage.

The guard didn't look like he believed her but still said that he'll confirm it first and wait for him there.

**...**

As the minute passed by, she was starting to get down. Negative thoughts are entering her mind.

_'What if Aoi changed her mind?'_

_'What if she doesn't want to see her anymore?'_

Sighing, she shakes her head. She's not getting anywhere with this kind of thinking.

Then suddenly she heard a voice that she hadn't heard for a week now.

Looking up she saw Aoi standing with the guard she had been talking a while ago. She can't help but release a relieved sigh seeing her smiling and waving to her. Smiling in turn she waved shyly and starts walking toward her friend. While walking, she see Aoi bow in thanks to the guard but he just wave off her thanks.

**…**

Seeing her friend this close makes her heart beat faster in nervousness. What should she tell her? She didn't know but maybe it's better to start apologizing for now.

Bowing her head to her friend she said."Aoi! I'm Sorry!"

At the same time she heard her friend said. "Ichigo! Sorry!"

Standing straight she frantically waved her hands in the air. "Ehhh!?" She didn't know why Aoi is apologizing; she's the one in the wrong after all. "Aoi, you didn't need to apologize. It's me who should be sorry."

Putting down both her hands she exhaled to get her nerves to calm down. Looking at her friend properly, she can see that she is standing straighter than normal with stiff shoulder. _Hauuu… _Her friend is nervous too she can tell now that she is no longer nervous.

"Aoi, I'm sorry." She apologized for the second time that day. Holding up her hand she shakes her head to stop Aoi in contradicting her.

Aoi just sighed and said that she'll give her a tour of the school since there's still time.

**...**

They have been walking for a while now. Once in a while Aoi will point out the different parts of the school. She's listening but her heart isn't really into it. She can't really appreciate the school right now since there are still things that they need to talk about. She thinks a simple apology is not enough.

She gets out of her reverie when Aoi suddenly stopped and said. "Ichigo, you know the first time we talk with each other I corrected your dancing." She paused and collected her thoughts. "You were dancing in Guppy's song surrounded by so many people."

Blinking at her friend's words, she looks around. There are a lot of trees in the surrounding area and right now they are the only one there.

Looking to her friend she replies uncertainly."Aoi?"

_'Why the sudden reference to the past?'_ She didn't know where Aoi is going with this that's why she just stays quietly.

"You know your dancing was really way off at that time." Aoi laughed loudly at that.

She flashed in embarrassment, getting red in the face. _'Mou! She was just a child at that time' _Pouting, she didn't want to remember that particular memory, it's really embarrassing.

"As a fan I wanted to stop you..." she paused and faced her."But you know you had this really brilliant smile that I can't look away." She gives her a small smile but she can clearly see the sadness in her eyes.

"Aoi…" she said sadly at her friend. It hurts looking at her friend like this. Just imagining her face weeks ago is already heartbreaking but looking at it right now really hurts a lot.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry." Bowing to her, Aoi apologized to her.

"Aoi you didn't…" It was wrong; Aoi didn't need to apologize to her.

Holding up her hand, Aoi just shakes her head."No." she said strongly. "I didn't think what you want at that time. I force you in wanting in joining me in becoming an idol."

Before she can even reply Aoi just continues. "I'm your friend Ichigo, we _are_ best friend." She said with a sad smile. "Just because I want to be an idol and I see a potential in you doesn't mean I have the right in forcing it to you." Aoi looked like she's in the verge of crying.

Looking at her friend like that, she can no longer hold herself and just moved toward Aoi and hug her. Aoi feeling her holding her finally lets her tears flow from her eyes. Hearing her cry made her pull Aoi more to her. It hurts seeing her like this. Someone as strong as her shouldn't be crying because of her.

Closing her eyes she started consoling the blue haired girl. "Aoi, you're not the only one at fault. If I don't want to be an idol I should have told you and because of my indecisiveness you got hurt." Putting her hands in her friend's shoulder she pulls away."Will you forgive me?" Looking directly at Aoi's cobalt blue eyes with so much sadness and tears that freely falling from her face now.

Aoi wipes her tears silently just looking to her. She just let her, not really minding someone wiping her tears for her and waits for her friend to talk to her.

When her friend starts laughing loudly she starts getting worried. She can't see what is funny.

"Aoi? Are you —she hesitates for a minute before finally completing her inquiry —alright?"

"We're both idiots!" Aoi exclaim ignoring her question.

"What?!" she's now looking at her friend weirdly.

Ignoring her look Aoi just said. "This whole time we've been taking the blame from each other."

_'Oh!' _finally getting her friend she started smiling.

"I forgive you Ichigo and I know you already forgive me too." she just nods her head in what her friend is saying.

"Why don't we just say that we're both at fault?" Grinning at her, Aoi offers her hand. "Best friends?"

Now that everything had been settled she can finally give her best smile. Taking the offered hand with both of her own hand she said. "Yes best friends."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Please drop some review if you have time.

**Disclaimer: **Aikatsu! belongs to Bandai and Yoichi Kato


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4:_

* * *

><p><em>Hauu... <em>Aoi sighed and think. '_Here I go!'_

**_(Idol Activity!, Writer:uRy, Composser/Arranger:Hidekazu Tanaka(MONACA), English version)_**

**_Come on! Let's go to the shining future_****_  
><em>****_Look, also bring your dreams_**

'_Ichigo! Please watch me.' _Looking around she see Ichigo looking at her intently, a smile etched in her face. Seeing her like that she can't help but smile too.

_'Ichigo I want to show you my dream.'_

**_With a pocket bringing a courage_****_  
><em>****_I run down the street_****_  
><em>****_As a wind flutters my white shirts_****_  
><em>****_I can fly everywhere_**

_'And you know what?'_

_'I'm living it right now, and loving every minute of it.'_

**_Sometimes we're crybaby-clouds_****_  
><em>****_But the Sun always laugh to us_****_  
><em>****_Even we're friend but at times we're rivals_****_  
><em>****_We must fight properly!_**

Looking at her right she can't help but let a small sad smile. '_Though I wish you're here beside me.' _Shaking her head she flashed her brightest smile.

She then flashed a special appeal (Cosmo Showtime- _The performer poses and starts to fly around a planet leaving a trail of glitter as the planet starts to sparkle.)_

**_Idol Activities_****_  
><em>****_Go Go Let's go_****_  
><em>****_Towards our goal_****_  
><em>****_As I see you when I'm continue on running_****_  
><em>****_I can fight_**

'_Ichigo! These are my feelings.'_

'_I'm still hurt, but…'_

'_I'm your friend, your best friend. I'll support you with whatever you want.'_

'_I wish you find your own dreams'_

Smiling one last time at the crowd Aoi exited the stage.

**...**

'_Aoi! Right now you're so amazing.' _Ichigo can't help but let a small smile in her face.

'_Shining so brilliantly on the stage'_

_'You know __I can't even tear my gaze from you.' _She thought, letting out a chuckle from her mouth.

Looking at Aoi intently,_ 'Aoi? What do you want me to see?' _

_'What are you telling me?'_

'_Ahh!'_

Smiling fondly at Aoi's dancing form. _'I can see it Aoi.'_

'_I'll find it!'_

'_My own dream, that is.'_

'_Thank you…'_

Smiling brilliantly, Ichigo didn't notice that she is leaking her aura and the crowd is getting affected. They are inching closer to her little by little.

**...**

At the corner of the audition hall a woman with dark blue eyes and medium length curly brown hair and wearing a fashionable suit with a powder blue scarf around her neck is looking at Ichigo intently and the effect she is having with the crowd.

"Gakuen Mother!" an energetic man exclaimed. He is an energetic person with shoulder-length wavy ash brunette hair and green eyes. He has light tan skin, a mustache and goatee and he is also wearing a green track suit with clip-on suspender straps on his waist. "Is that-?"

"Yes" the woman simply replied not even letting the man finished his inquiry.

_'Everything will start getting interesting soon.' _The woman thought with excitement in her eyes.

**...**

Standing in front of Starlight Academy is two teenage girls. One wears the standard uniform of the said school and the other with civilian clothes.

"Aoi thank you again for inviting me." Ichigo bow in thanks to Aoi.

Waving off her thanks, Aoi just replies. "It's fine, since I want you to see me perform. So how was it?"

"It's amazing!"

"You're amazing Aoi!" she replies while gushing at her friend. Well, Aoi really is amazing there's no denying it. She's not being bias just because she is her best friend. Nope, not at all.

"Hehe... thank you Ichigo!" Aoi accepts her praised while looking away shyly and if you look intently at her face you'll see a dust of pink in it.

"Mmm..." nodding she glomps her friend. She looks so cute and she just can't help herself.

Pulling away from the blue haired girl she said her goodbyes. "I'm going now! I'll see you around?"

"Yep!" Aoi replied grinning at her.

Turning around she started walking back home but before getting that far she face her friend again.

Cupping her hands in front of her mouth she shouts, "Aoi!"

"Thank you for letting me watched you!"

"I'll find it I promise!"

"Ichigo!" like her friend Aoi cup her hands in front of her mouth and shouts.

"Be it as an Idol! Or as a bento shop owner! Or other career I'll support you! _I'm your best friend after all." _The last words she uttered softly that she was the only one who heard it.

"Thank you!" with one last wave at her friend she continues walking.

**…**

Eating dinner with her mother and brother Ichigo can't stop praising Aoi.

"She's really amazing!" stars literally showing in her eyes.

Looking away, her brother said. "Unfair! You are unfair nee-chan! Hmmp!"

With her brother's declaration she gets out of her Aoi-praising moments."Eh!? Raichi?"

Looking at her brother glaring at her in the corner of his eyes, she can't help but coo at his adorableness. Honestly, he doesn't look intimidating at all. He just looks like a cute little tiger.

"I want to see Aoi-nessan too. Why didn't you let me come with you?" he said facing her and glaring more intensely at her.

_'Awww! He does look like a small tiger.' _He coughed to hide her laughter. Raichi might get angrier if he heard her laugh.

Scratching the back of her head she laughed nervously. _'What should she tell her brother?'_ She can't tell him that she didn't bring him along because she didn't want any distraction when she talked to her friend and that she really want to talk to her alone. Sighing inwardly she starts forming words that she can use.

"I forgot?" _'After thinking that hard that's all she can say?! Hauuu… That's really lame.'_

"Hmp!"

"Aww..." She wants to pinch her brother's cheeks he just looks so cute pouting at her. "If she invites me again, I'll take you with me." Getting her hand together in praying manner with a pout of her own she added. "Forgive me?"

"Fine!"

"Promise you'll bring me along?" he asked with stars in his eyes.

"Yep!" laughing at her brothers antics she just ruffles his hair which he swatted.

While this is happening their mother is just smiling at them.

**…**

The first few days after watching her friend's performance Ichigo seems to be back to her normal self but these days she's been sighing and spacing out a lot like the time when she's feeling guilty at her friend. Looking at her daughter she thought. '_It looks like it's worse than before though._'

Sighing, Ringo walks towards her daughter.

"Ichigo."

"Ichigo!"

"Eeepp!" startled at her voice, Ichigo jump a little.

"Hehehe ... Mama?" Ichigo replied, laughing nervously.

She just smiles at her and said. "Why don't we clean-up? It's already time to close the shop."

"Mmm."

With that they start cleaning-up the place in silence.

When they finished their work she walked to Ichigo and told her that she has something to tell her. Ichigo just looked at her in puzzlement but she didn't elaborate her words.

When they got to their home she said. "Ichigo, follow me." Smiling softly at her daughter she directs her to her room.

Sitting at her bed, she urged her daughter to sit beside her.

Following her instruction Ichigo moves to sit beside her. "Mama?" tilting her head Ichigo asked her.

"Hmmm..."

Looking at her daughter she asked her. "Ichigo, do you want to be an idol?"

**...**

"Ehhh?"

Mouth agape in surprise, Ichigo doesn't know what to say.

Closing her mouth shut she blinked a few times. '_What should she tell her mother?'_

Thinking it over, she finally said while looking at her lap. "Mama, I don't think I can be an Idol."

"Hmmm…"

"Ichigo, do you want to be an Idol?" her mother just repeats her question.

Still not looking at her mother she thinks. _'I already said that I can't be an idol, why does mama repeats her question?'_ She doesn't know what else more to add to that.

Seeing that she isn't replying her mother said. "Ichigo want and can't are different things."

"So Ichigo, do you want to?"

Thinking again, she looks up at her mother.

"I... I don't know?" she replied weakly.

"I promise Aoi that I'll find my own dream."

_Hauu... _And I still don't know what that is.

"These past few days I've been thinking of what I want." Frowning a little in concentration she continues. "But still nothing is coming to me."

She paused and continues. "Or is what I want to believe." Right, I already know what I want since that day. I'm just being stubborn and negative. Faced with these thoughts, she can't help but be ashamed at herself.

Her mother just stayed quietly, waiting for her to finish talking which she is really thankful. Interrupting her now might get her to swallow what she is about to say.

"I… I think I want to be an idol." Just saying those words is really difficult. '_How stubborn can she get?' _She can't even properly say that yes she wants to be an idol.

She sighed at her stubbornness and starts talking again. "Just like Aoi and Mizuki-chan."

"Seeing both of them shining brilliantly in stage were really amazing." remembering both performances makes her smile fondly.

"And they look like they really enjoy what they are doing."

"I… I want to shine like them."

"Like them, I want to bring happiness with those people watching."

"And like them, I also want to enjoy what I'm doing."

_Hauu..._

"But, Mama" She hesitates for a second but continues nonetheless. "I already missed my chance." With that she finished with a bitter smile.

**...**

'_Hmmm…'_

'_Its fine now, I guess.'_

Standing up she walked to the bookshelf without looking at her daughter.

"Mama?" surprised by her sudden action, Ichigo can't help but question her mother.

Not replying at her daughter she reached for a box at the top of the shelf. Finally getting it she walked back to her daughter.

Smiling softly at Ichigo she finally said. "When I was young I dream to be an Idol too." She can't help the nostalgia from her voice.

"Ehh?"

Ignoring her for now, she continues. "Going to auditions, practicing until I can no longer move, there are times like I want to give up but I persevere. I'll always say to myself that this is what I want and there was nothing that can stop me from doing it."

Opening the box, she takes out a photo album and opens it in a particular page where two girls with masks are posing. "And with a special friend I was able to achieve it."

Facing her daughter, "Ichigo, I don't want you to give up. Do what you can to achieve your dream."

Smiling at her she reached something in her pocket and gives it to Ichigo.

**...**

Looking at her mother questioningly who only gave her an encouraging smile she looked down at the offered item which is a flier. Taking it from her mother she started reading its content.

**"If you have the passion, anyone can be an idol!"**

"**Dream Academy"**

"**Accepting New Students"**

**Offered Courses:**

**Idol Course**

**Producer Course**

**Designer Course**

There are more written in the flier but Ichigo finally looked up to her mother.

"This is?"

"Hmmm... It might be a baby compare to Starlight"

"But you know the place doesn't matter, Aikatsu! is Aikatsu! wherever you are!"

"Mama!"

"Thank you!" she said letting some tears fall from her eyes.

Wiping her tear-stained eyes she said. "Mama?"

"hmmm. Why didn't I tell you about being an idol?" Her mother tells her with a knowing smile.

"How did you?"

**...**

"Like I told you before I want you to choose what you want. I don't want you to be influenced of what mine is." Looking at her daughter seriously Ringo added. "I'm worried that if I tell you this you'll want to be an idol because I was one."

"But because you yourself decided it, it's fine now." She finished with a smile.

Ichigo hugged her mother and cry. She repeatedly thanked her.

Separating Ichigo gently from her, she wiped her tears.

Smiling softly at her daughter she said. "Now, why don't you take that ladle and turn it into mic?"

"Hmmm" nodding and smiling brilliantly at her, Ichigo replies with a loud "Yes!"

Seeing her smiling face like this makes her believe that Ichigo can achieve whatever she wants.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Please drop some review if you have time.

**Disclaimer: **Aikatsu! belongs to Bandai and Yoichi Kato


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

* * *

><p>These past few days Ichigo didn't stop practicing her dancing and singing. Everyday she'll run and run until she can't move anymore. This time she'll go forward and won't stop, she won't hesitate; this might be her last chance. She already decided what she wanted and she'll do everything to achieve it.<p>

"Mama! I'll run for a bit!" She shouts and continues to run out of their home.

"Don't tire yourself out!"

"Hai!"

…

"Aikatsu!"

'_Even though I said that I'll do everything I can.'_

"Aikatsu!"

_'I still can't help getting nervous.'_

"Aikatsu!"

_Hauuu…_

She stops and shakes her head, making a "Hmm. Hmm." sound, with determined eyes she pump her fists and shout "I can do this!"

Suddenly she realized that it's still early and might wake their neighbors. She starts running faster to get away where she is at the moment.

With that she continues running with a new found energy.

**…**

Standing in the front of Dream Academy she can't help but feels nervous. Looking around, she saw some of the auditionees looking nervous just like her. But really the school looks amazing; she can't help but admire it. The school is actually located just off the coast of the city. It's built in a piece of reclaimed land and it is connected to the city through bridges. The buildings also look new with modern design.

Shaking her head from her wondering mind she takes a deep breath, _Hauuu…_ and moved forward.

**…**

'_owww' _her head is spinning. The written exam is difficult. There are a lot of questions and most of it she didn't know. She didn't know that she needed to know what a particular idol's catch praise is or what her favorite food is.

_Hauuu…_

At least there's only one left. Choosing the outfit she'll use for the performance; (1) Pink Parade Vest _(without the magenta bow with a big gold star that is pinned to the corner of it_), (2) Rouge Dream Skirt and (3) Pink Torte Shoes, she moves to the fitting room.

Closing her eyes, she takes a deep breath to calm herself.

Opening her eyes she can see a faint image of her mother and best friend at her sides.

Smiling at her, 'Aoi' said _"Ichigo, the most important thing is the desire to become an idol."_

"Aoi." she said softly.

Her 'mother' put her hand at her shoulder in a reassuring manner and smiles softly at her. _"Now, why don't you take that ladle and turn it into mic?"_

"Mama."

"Thank you." She said quietly.

Looking forward, she takes her first step in becoming an idol.

**_(Idol Activity!, Writer:uRy, Composser/Arranger:Hidekazu Tanaka(MONACA), English version)_**

Looking around, _'This is the Aikatsu Stage!'_ closing her eyes for a brief moment she smile brightly and starts.

**Come on! Let's go to the shining future****  
><strong>**Look, also bring your dreams**

**With a pocket bringing a courage****  
><strong>**I run down the street****  
><strong>**The rainbow shines down****  
><strong>**and colored the map in my heart****  
><strong>**The cool me and the sparkling me****  
><strong>**Draws the large sky****  
><strong>**As a wind flutters my white shirts****  
><strong>**I can fly everywhere**

**Sometimes we're crybaby-clouds****  
><strong>**But the Sun always laugh to us****  
><strong>**Even we're friend but at times we're rivals****  
><strong>**We must fight properly!**

Unconsciously releasing an aura she thought. '_This is fun!'_

'_I want to do this forever!'_

**Here we start to the sparkling future****  
><strong>**Going my way****  
><strong>**I hold my ambition dear****  
><strong>**With my sweat sparkling and my tears spills****  
><strong>**I have to keep standing!****  
><strong>**Idol Activities****  
><strong>**Go Go Let's go!****  
><strong>**Towards the future****  
><strong>**As I see you when I'm continue on running****  
><strong>**I can fight**

With that she does a special appeal (Cute flash-_The performer jumps and makes a heart shape with her hands. The user pushes her heart shape and it turns into a platform that the performer sits on and it navigates around the stage once, leaving a puff-cloud hearts trail behind it._ ). And finish it.

**…**

**_I have to keep standing!_****_  
><em>****_Idol Activities_****_  
><em>****_Go Go Let's go!_****_  
><em>****_Towards the future_****_  
><em>****_As I see you when I'm continue on running_****_  
><em>****_I can fight_**

With that the red haired teen finished her audition.

Looking at her planner Tiara can hear the claps of the audience.

'_Next is Hoshimiya Ichigo.' _The picture shows a young girl with long blond hair with red hair band with bow.

Seeing the blond appears she commented. '_Hmmm… Not bad for a coord.'_

'_Let's see what you can do Hoshimiya Ichigo' _She thought while smirking.

**_Sometimes we're crybaby-clouds_****_  
><em>****_But the Sun always laugh to us_****_  
><em>****_Even we're friend but at times we're rivals_****_  
><em>****_We must fight properly!_**

Her eyes widen in surprise she continued observing the blonds' performance. '_What an aura. For a beginner she is good.' _Shaking her head she thought._ 'No. Not just good. She is doing great.'_

'_Her stage presence is…I can't describe it; the audience is so enrapture they can't take their eyes off of her.' _

Trembling in excitement she can't help but get giddy at the prospect of finding someone with this talent.

**_I have to keep standing!_****_  
><em>****_Idol Activities_****_  
><em>****_Go Go Let's go!_****_  
><em>****_Towards the future_****_  
><em>****_As I see you when I'm continue on running_****_  
><em>****_I can fight_**

'_She can do a special appeal!? This girl, she's special!' _Now that is something she isn't expecting; a special appeal in audition.

The audience broke in a loud cheer, giving Hoshimiya a round of applause.

With determined eyes, she leaved to catch up with the blond.

It isn't like she is really needed there; the other teacher can facilitate the audition. This is important. There's no way she'll postpone meeting the blond.

* * *

><p>(1)Pink Parade Vest (Part of Akari's Pink Parade Coord)<p>

A pale pink tank top with two dark blue claps over the center and held by two gold buttons. On one side of the top is a section of pink with many thin lines of white-pink and dark pink, while on the opposite side is a dark blue and red piece. Lining the bottom are white ruffles to match the white material at the top of the chest. The lapel is magenta in color and lined with thin gold and two gold buttons. A magenta bow with a big gold star is pinned to the corner of it (_Though without it)_. Comes with magenta arm pieces with white ruffles and gold bands on the top, where dark bow bows sit. As well as magenta cuffs with white ruffled lining and a single gold button, and a very thin, simple necklace.

(2)Rouge Dream Skirt (Part of Seira's Rouge Dream Coord)

A dark pink, dark blue, purple, and pale blue striped skirt with each color lined in white. The pockets are dark pink with a single gold diamond stud and small pale colored frills to match the underskirt layer. The belt is dark purple colored with diamond studs.

(3)Pink Torte Shoes (Part of Ichigo's Pink Torte Coord)

Pink-red themed tennis shoes with white toes, pink heels, and lighter pink bows. The cuff of the shoe is gold/yellow in color, while the knee socks worn with them are plain white, with tiny pink bows and blue ruffles at the top.

**AN: **Please drop some review if you have time.

I can't decide if I'll make an audition in Dream Academy but at the end I decided to make one since doing special appeal in an audition is what makes Ichigo special, it shows her talent from the start.

Her chosen outfit I choose it because its appearance fits with what the dream Academy's student's use. I can't use what she chose in anime since it's for Starlight Academy's student. Originally I'm going to use Seira's Coord but I decided against it, well it Seira's, ahhh I don't think I make sense. Hahaha...

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

**Disclaimer: **Aikatsu! belongs to Bandai and Yoichi Kato


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

**AN:**

Finally I got my first review. I'm so happy I can dance right now, in second thought I better not; I'm too terrible at it. Hahaha.

To **Jamie S: **I really appreciate your review. Thank you for your kind words. It actually inspires me to write right now.

NaotoxIchigo I don't know yet. Actually I just finished reading an IchigoxMizuki fanfic. I can't say that I'm into yuri but the writer actually makes Mizuki's character pretty cute that I wants to write one too but I'm reluctant in doing because I might offend someone. But if I ever decided in doing so I don't think it will be full yuri more like shojou-ai and the romance certainly won't be actually the focus, more like little moments and that's it.

So pairings for now is in pending. I'll carefully think about it.

* * *

><p>'<em>It's really fun! Doing Aikatsu that is!' <em>Ichigo thought with a smile.

'_I wish I can do it more.'_

_Hauu…_

'_What should I do? There's still a lot of time before the announcement of those that passed.'_

Exiting the fitting room she looked around. _'Maybe I should explore the school?' _She might not be that confident that she'll pass but it isn't bad to look around now.

She got out of her reverie by someone calling out to her.

"Hoshimiya Ichigo-san?"

Standing a few feet away from her is a woman with a wavy brunette hair and dark purple eyes. She seemed to be excited for some reason.

She can't help but smile at the stranger, she just exude this happy feeling. "Hello? I'm Hoshimiya Ichigo." Grinning she bows a little and continues. "Do you need something from me?"

Bowing in kind, the woman smiles and introduced herself. "Hello, I'm Yumesaki Tiara."

Putting her pointer finger at her chin she looked up and contemplate. _'Yumesaki Tiara? I can't help but feel like I heard that name before?' _Hearing a chuckle she looked at the woman in front of her in confusion. Finally registering what she is doing she rubs the back of her head in embarrassment and laugh awkwardly.

"You are quite amusing Ichigo-san."Getting her wallet out, Tiara took out her business card and gives it to Ichigo.

Looking at her in confusion, Ichigo just accept it.

"Yumesaki Tiara, Headmitress of Dream Academy!" Grinning at her with an exaggerated bow the woman reintroduced herself.

"Eh?" she uttered with dumbfounded look.

Blinking a few times she looked at the card and up at the woman in front of her and at the card again to confirm what she heard.

Looking up she exclaim."Ehhhh?!"

Shutting her mouth that had been hanging open in surprise she thought. _'Why's the school's headmistress is here?' _And by the way she called out to her earlier she had been looking for her spefically.

_'Did I do something?' _

She is starting to panic now. _'Breaking some rules maybe?'_

But before she can continue panicking more someone interrupted her thoughts.

"Ichigo-san, you're not in trouble." Looking at the woman in front of her she can see the amusement in her eyes.

'_How can she-'_

Before she can continue her thought process the woman just replies.

"You're easy to read." She wants to say something but the woman just interrupted her again. "It shows in your face."

"Eh?" touching her face, as if checking if it's true she just looks at the woman with confusion.

"Hahaha!" Hearing her laughing at her just adds to her confusion.

Wiping some tears from laughing the woman said. "Anyway, I'm actually here to talk to you."

_Eh? _"Ok?" she voice out with confusion bleeding in her voice. "Eto.. .ahmm.. .Headmistress Tiara, what do you want to talk about?" She added a moment after.

"Why don't we walk around for now Ichigo-san? I'll tour you around." gesturing for her to follow, Ichigo follows silently still thinking what the headmistress want to talk with her. She can't help but be curious. Even if she took the test in transferring in the woman's school it still doesn't explain why she wants to talk to her.

**...**

Silently walking with the blond at her side, Tiara can't help but chuckle a little remembering the blonds' reactions. She is just plainly interesting girl.

Now that she's near the girl she can finally observe her more. She can tell that the girl is naïve, talent aside she doesn't seem to be someone that knowledgeable about the entertainment industry more so than her actually. That makes her wondering what made the girl want to become an idol.

Her body language screams someone's energetic with a touch of positive attitude. Having a positive outlook is good in an idol so she approves it.

Looking at the blonds' face she concluded that the girl is cute. Round bright red eyes that if you look intently looks like rubies and she can already imagine those bright eyes smiling while the girl is bouncing around, yes the girl is cute. Cute face with a cheerful character she can become an idol, adding her talent to all of that she can raise in the industry easily. With proper guidance she believed that the blond will be able to reach the top.

But with all those things she can't help but wonder why she chose her school. Don't get her wrong she's proud of her school and believes that it'll be able to reach the number one idol school, Starlight Academy, someday. Even someone as clueless as her should at least know that there are other schools she can enroll and there's no way she can't pass the Starlight Academy's exam. '_So… why?' _ That's what running in her mind at the moment.

Clearing her thoughts for now, she looked around and noticed that they are in one of the gyms in the school.

Facing the girl, "This—gesturing at the room behind her—is one of the gyms in this school." She told the girl with so much pride. Opening the room she let the girl in to look around.

"Wow! They look incredible Headmistress Tiara." Looking around Ichigo can't help but be amaze, she might not know what some of those things can do but she can tell they are something amazing.

She puffs her chest at that.

Running her fingers at one of the equipment in the room she replies. "Yes they are. I can say with confidence that we have the best training equipments that idols can use in the whole country." Her knowledge might not be the best in terms of running an idol school but someone with her (1)background knows that the latest and up to date gadgets/programs are important and can increase the quality and accuracy of things.

"Ohhh!" Ichigo replies with so much enthusiasm that she can't help but took pride in it; she is bouncing around the room with stars in the eyes. _'Yes, cute' _Chuckling at the cuteness of the blond.

Clearing her throat she said seriously. "I know that these are just tools in helping someone in achieving their goal in becoming an idol but still a help is a help. With this equipment I was able to at least increase the chances of someone becoming an idol in this school. " Her eyes is burning in determination.

With that they continue the tour around the school. Showing her the different rooms in the building and explaining their uses.

**…**

After the tour they went to Tiara's office.

Right now Tiara is sitting in front of her desk looking at the blond standing in front of her. After a minute of silence Tiara started to talk.

"Ichigo-san." She calls out to the blond who's slightly distracted looking around the room.

Having the blonds' full attention she continues with all seriousness. "I want you to be the face of Dream Academy!"

"Whaa... What!?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Please drop some review if you have time.

(1)Yumesaki Tiara is a former IT company president

Some might disagree to Tiara's observation about having a cheerful character and positive outlook to Ichigo because of how her character had been portrayed till now but Tiara only see that side of Ichigo not the pessimistic and brooding kind. In anime it showed that she hesitated at first in becoming an idol but gets convinced by Aoi at the end. She also gets worried if she'll pass the audition but after that those negative moments are not that many. That's why I think it's fine in showing a negative side of Ichigo and still making her a positive and cheerful character, after all everyone has their down moments.

**Disclaimer: **Aikatsu! belongs to Bandai and Yoichi Kato


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

**AN:**

to **Rebecca Dragon Slayer, **it's fine there's still the google translate even if the translation isn't accurate I still get the gist of it.

**Jamie S & Rebecca Dragon Slayer **thanks for the review**.**

Reading a Spanish review makes me wish I can speak it too, I actually try to learn it before but it's just really difficult. I only learn some words that I can't even make into a full sentence though right now I already forgot those words too. Knowing different languages is just cool and will be really helpful if you want to make a character that knows different languages. Anyway here is the continuation of my story.

* * *

><p>"I want you to be the face of Dream Academy!"<p>

"Whaa... What!?"

Ichigo is actually surprise by the headmistress declaration. This is not what she expects when she comes here with the headmistress. Thinking is not her forte, it's Aoi's, but these past few months her brain is really working so much it's starting to make her dizzy. Sighing inwardly she starts thinking _again. 'Face of Dream Academy…why her?'_

She's new and don't know much about being an idol. '_Hmmm.'_ Well to be fair the school is new too but regardless it's still surprising to be offered of this.

Hearing the headmistress talking again pulls her out of her musing.

**...**

Ignoring the blonds' outburst Tiara stands up from where she is sitting. Turning her back from Ichigo she looked outside her office.

"Dream Academy is…" Pausing for a minute she smiles softly."You can say my dream."

"From the start I've been drawn to idols."

"But…I've never dream of becoming an idol myself."

"When I was a student I worked as a staff on a Masquerade Tour."

She turns to the blond who's been silent the whole time. _'This is surprising.' A_fter the outburst a while ago she didn't think the blond will stay quiet this long, nevertheless she continues. "Most of the time I'll see girls who want to be an idol but can't work up the courage to take the first step."

"That was when I thought _'Isn't there some way to grant them their dream?'"_

Looking at the blond intently she didn't know what to think. The blond is surprisingly serious. Unlike earlier where her thoughts are being broadcast to the world through her face, right now she can't even get a glimpse of what she is thinking.

Shaking her head she continues. "Then the Masquerade broke up and Hime-san became the headmistress of Starlight."

"At one time I visited to congratulate her of becoming the headmistress of Starlight Academy."

"That's the first time I really see how many really wants to become an idol." Saying those words make her remembers how excited she was seeing that many auditionees.

"That's also the time that I fully realize the road to idolhood is narrow." She smiles sadly at that.

"_This is a place for those with talent to become idols to spread their wings." _She can still remember those words that Hime-san said to her.

"I want to make it wider for those hopefuls. That is why I build this school."

"Ichigo-s…Ichigo, why do you want to become an Idol?" she asks the quiet blond.

**...**

'_Hearing all of this is quite_… _enlightening? That's the word, I think?'_ Ichigo didn't know what to reply with those things so she just stayed quiet and listen intently, she can feel that this is really important with the woman.

"_Ichigo-s…Ichigo, why do you want to become an Idol?"_

Hearing the question make her stop and think carefully how to word her reasons. She didn't know but she feels like it's kind of a test.

"I'm not really interested in idols before." She paused for a second and continues. "The concert of Mizuki-san's months ago is the first thing that opens my eyes and then my best friend's." Remembering both Mizuki-san's and Aoi's performance brings a smile to her face.

"To be able to shine brightly, to be able to give smiles to the people that are watching me and above all to be able to live this dream that I decided for myself is my reason." She said giving her most serious face with so much determination in her voice.

**...**

Hearing the blonds' words makes her smile in relief; she knows that she's telling the truth, she can see the sincerity in her eyes. She makes the right decision in choosing her.

Walking to Ichigo she started talking. "You are talented and that's actually what makes me interested in you."

"But talent is not what my academy's foundation!" she declares stopping the blond from talking. "Passion! Resolve! Determination! is what makes my school!"

Looking the blond straight in the eyes, "And you…" pointing at the blond while grinning."You have so much of it, I can feel it."

"I don't care why you choose my school with your talent. What's important is…you are here right now."

"Hoshimiya Ichigo!"

"Be the face of Dream Academy!"

Grasping the hands of Ichigo she continues. "With you I believe…" shaking her head."No, I know I'll be able to see my dream."

Letting go of the blonds' hands, "Dream Academy is my dream. To see it full of students who are not afraid to live their dream." She finished with her hands spread out.

"Ichigo, together let's fulfill our dreams." Smiling at the blond she offers her hand. "So what do you say will you take my offer?"

**...**

She's been captivated by how the woman in front of her speaks. Her words are full of life and passion. The way she talks to her, believes in her, it gives her courage.

Looking at the offered hands, she stilled her resolved.

'_I know this will be difficult_-looking up at the woman-_ but this time I won't hesitate.'_

'_Right now, in front of me, I can see my dream.' _With determined eyes she grasped the offered hand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Please drop some review if you have time.

I think about how Dream Academy gets their students. Even if Tiara wants to open her school to everyone who wants to be an idol I believe that there is still a requirement. That's why I decided that if Startlight looks for someone's talent then Dream Academy will be looking for someone's resolve.

There's a lot of thing that doesn't make sense like how Tiara doesn't put talent as her school's foundation but choose someone talented in representing her school. It doesn't make sense right?

Well if it turns out that Ichigo is actually someone who wants to become an idol with petty reasons _(wants to be popular, wants to see her face in t.v. something like that) _she'll actually takes back her offer.

Another thing is she feels bad with the girl who doesn't have the courage to take the first step in becoming an idol but in the end her school is looking for someone's resolve. What I can say in this is, she already build her school to make the first step easier. She wants to help them all but in the end they will still fail without a resolve. Even someone with talent fails when she doesn't have the resolve to continue.

Why does she need Ichigo to fulfill her dreams? She doesn't have Mizuki as an advisor so her approach in running the school is different from the anime. She knows that she'll need something that will attract students at her school. Giving three courses is not enough to achieve that, she needs a star that will help in increasing her school's popularity.

Another thing why Tiara choose someone talented in representing her school is because even if she wants to help those who wants to be an idol she's still a businesswoman that's why when she see someone who is talented she see an opportunity not just for her dream but also for the benefit of the school.

It's actually quite difficult in writing this one because there are a lot of contradictions with what Tiara wants. I hope I'll have been able to properly explain the reasons with those.

**Disclaimer: **Aikatsu! belongs to Bandai and Yoichi Kato


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

**AN:** As always thanks for reviewing.

* * *

><p>"Aneki, you seem excited?"<p>

"Hmmm..." Stopping typing on her computer she turns to her brother and smile brightly, excitement clear in her eyes. "Am I too obvious? Hahaha…" she laughed joyously.

"Yeah, you can tell from a mile really." Sighing he continues, "You're shining too much."

"Ehh? Hehehe… "

"Actually, Nao-kun it seems everything will work faster than expected." Grinning she continues. "I find someone, a rare gem you could say."

"Hmmm..." He said disinterestedly but inside he thought, _'Heh, interesting'_

"Aww! Nao-kun you're being mean! This is really great you know." She said pouting at her brother though you can hear a hint of teasing in her voice.

"I know…I know…" Ignoring her teasing he started walking to the door. Opening the door he stop before looking at her again and with a "Don't overwork yourself." he leave her alone with her work.

**…**

"_Actually I don't have a plan yet."_

"_Ehhh!?"_

"_But don't worry!" giving her a thumbs up the woman continues. "There are a lot of ideas forming in my mind already; at the latest I'll be able to make a plan before you can start in Dream Academy."_

"_Ok." she said giving the woman an uncertain smile._

"_Ahh right, I want you to make your acceptance in Dream Academy a secret for now. Of course you can tell your family, other than them please wait for now."_

"_Yes Ma'am."_

**…**

It's been a day since the audition. Ichigo can't still believe what happened that day.

'_And I want to surprise Aoi that I've been able to join another idol school.' _She thought pouting.

Ring…ring…ring… picking her phone, _'I wonder who is it?' _Looking at the screen she didn't recognize the number.

"Hello, Hoshimiya Ichigo speaking."

_'I wonder who it is.'_

**"****_Hello Ichigo. This is Tiara."_**

"Ehh! Headmistress Tiara!"she exclaim, surprised by the caller.

Looking around, she noticed that she draw the attention of the customers in their shop. Laughing awkwardly she bows in apology to the customers.

Turning to her phone again she speaks with her voice back to normal level. "I'm sorry about that Headmistress Tiara. I'm just surprised you're calling me."

She just heard a chuckling at the other line and "its fine".

**"****_Anyway I'm calling to inform you to go straight to my office on Monday and to also bring your guardian."_**

"Yes ma'am" she replied right away. Though she's wondering why she needs to bring her guardian.

As if reading her mind Tiara explains, **_"Normally we'll just send a simple contract to the student's guardian but since your situation is a bit different I'll need to talk personally to your guardian."_**

"Oh!"

**"****_Anyway that's all I want to talk about with you. See you in Monday Ichigo."_**

After exchanging goodbyes they end their call.

**…**

Standing at the gate of Dream Academy is a man with golden eyes and messy black hair, his bangs is covering his right eye. _'How do I get rope in doing this again?' _He sighed remembering what happens a few days ago.

"_Nao-kun, will you wait for Ichigo and her guardian at the gate on Monday. Ichigo might forget how to get to my office."_

_Pausing at his song writing he replied without looking at his sister, "I have work." and continued again._

_"Awww! Please!" he heard the clapped of hands behind him so he knows that her hands is in praying manner right now._

"_It__ won't even take that long. Just inform your boss that you'll be late." He can almost see her pouting at him. With a sigh he replied. "Its fine I guess." It's not like he can really say no to her._

_Her sister hugs him happily in thanks and start describing the girl he needs to escort._

Sighing again he looked forward and saw a girl and a woman. Looking at the girl, she has a long blond hair with red hair band and red eyes. This is 'Ichigo' that his sister told him, he concluded.

"Hello, are you Hoshimiya Ichigo-san?"

The blond replies enthusiastically. "Yes! I'm Hoshimiya, Ichigo." Gesturing to the woman beside her, "And this is my mother Hoshimiya, Ringo."

Seeing the puzzled looks at his direction, he introduced himself. "I'm Suzukawa Naoto"

"Please follow me." Gesturing for both of them to follow, he turns around and starts walking. "The headmistress asks me to escort you to her office." He explains.

**…**

Finally arriving at their destination Suzukawa-san knocks on the door. Hearing a "Come in" Suzukawa-san opens the door and let us in the office.

Looking ahead she can see the headmistress and a woman with long raven hair and violet eyes, she's also wearing a business suit. Hearing the click of the closing door gets her out of her observation of the woman. Looking behind her she can see her mother but not Suzukawa-san.

"Miya-san!?" a surprise voice made her turn her head suddenly.

**…**

"That's right Yuki-san."

Yuki-san and I have talking for about thirty minutes now. I wonder when Ichigo and her guardian will arrive. They are not late yet but she just can't help the anticipation of this meeting's conclusion.

Hearing the knocking on her door stopped her conversation with the woman in front of her. '_It_ _looked like Ichigo and her guardian are finally here.' _Looking on the door she said, "Come in", in a louder voice to make the people outside of her office hear her.

The door opens and she see Ichigo come inside, following behind her is a woman who she can only guess is the blonds' mother. Nodding at her brother, he closed the door leaving four people inside her office. Looking at the woman again she thought, _'She looks familiar.' _Wavy red-brown hair and amber eyes, there's also a faint aura of an idol. _'Idol…Idol!'_

Standing abruptly and eyes wide in surprise, she exclaim. "Miya-san!?"

"Ara?" the woman just looked at her curiously.

Clearing her throat, "Ahem".

"Sorry about that." She said sheepishly.

Smiling at the woman she greeted her. "It's been a while Miya-san. It's Suzukawa Tiara."

"Oh! That's why you look familiar." The woman replies, smiling softly at her. "I didn't think someone will recognize me though."

"Well I've worked with you closely before and I believe I'm pretty observant." She replies laughing a little. It's actually been years since she last saw the woman. If she hadn't worked with the masquerade closely before she wouldn't even recognize her now.

"Miya-san? Suzukawa?" suddenly a voice interrupt them.

Looking at the owner of the voice then to Miya-san, she can't help but let out a soft smile. "Then I'm correct to assume that Ichigo is your daughter Miya-san?" she asked the woman while gesturing at the blond whose giving them questioning looks.

"Hmmm…" The woman replies nodding her head. Turning at her daughter Miya-san tells the blond, "Ichigo, I told you before that I had been an Idol right?" Seeing Ichigo nods at her, Miya-san continues. "Suzukawa-san actually worked with me before." Looking at her directly now while smiling the woman said softly. "Though, it looks like she's known as Yumesaki Tiara now."

"Yup!" Grinning ear to ear she replied a little louder than necessary.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Please drop some review if you have time.

I have finished this chapter two days ago but I just post it today since I feel like there's something wrong, maybe it's the changing of point of views or those comma's I'm not sure really_(I don't know how many times I've read this chapter, changing things)_.

I didn't plan this chapter to end like this. I actually want the talk regarding Ichigo's contract will be done with this chapter. Well, I'll just make sure all of this talk will be done next chapter.

This story is progressing really slowly for my taste and I don't know if you are getting impatient too, I'm sorry about that. I really plan of starting Ichigo's idol activities in chapter 3 or 4 but I guess I got carried away. Though I have to admit those parts are important with the story too, I guess I'm just impatient.

**Disclaimer: **Aikatsu! belongs to Bandai and Yoichi Kato


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

**AN: **As always thanks for reviewing.

* * *

><p>After the excitement died down in the unexpected meeting between the two women, headmistress Tiara directed them to the sofa in her office. Ichigo sit with her mother while the headmistress and the unknown woman sit opposite them. Headmistress Tiara introduced the woman as Sato Yuki, Dream Academy's lawyer.<p>

Getting into business the headmistress explained that the school will stand as entertainment agency for her. What it meant is everything in terms of her career will be handled by the school. She will also be given a manager though they are still looking for one. The contract will still include her obligation with the school and whatnot. She also heard about producing albums, concert and movie appearances. Since she's still a minor she'll still need her guardian's approval that's why her guardian had been called.

She's getting overwhelmed by all of this. She didn't think that accepting the headmistress' offer is going to get this complicated but she keeps her serious face.

Picking the contract that had been given to her she skim through it. What she understands through listening and reading is that the contract will last in two years. After two years the school's board of directors will have a meeting if they are going to offer her another contract of the same content but of course she is free to decline when they do offer. Because the school will act as an agency they are the one who will look for jobs for her but she can still go to audition if she wants as long as it won't interfere with her contract. There's also the preliminary payment that will be deposited in her account.

She looked up to her mother who is reading a copy of her contract. As if feeling someone is looking at her, her mother turns her attention to her, her expression telling her it's up to you if you want to sign it. Turning her head to the people in front of her she see the headmistress is just waiting for her patiently and Yuki-san is just looking at her seriously.

The decision is easy to make. Everything might be complicated right now with this contract but her dream is still the same. Looking determinedly she picks the pen and starts signing it.

**…**

Tiara can't help getting giddy when she saw Ichigo sign the contract; with this everything will finally move into motion.

After Miya-san sign her part in the contract Yuki-san took the contract and look it over once more, seeing everything's fine she stands up and bid everyone a goodbye.

Facing Ichigo she smiles slightly but her seriousness is still there. "Congratulations Ichigo! Starting today, you are officially under Dream Academy not only as a student but also its star. Will be doing our best in helping you to become one of the best idols there is."

Looking determine the blond bows and replies. "Then please take good care of me!"

She just nods her head in acknowledgement. Standing up she walked toward her desk and retrieve some items.

Going back to the sofa in a more relax air she present the items to the blond. "I'm returning this to you—pushing the items in front of the blond— These are the Aikatsu Cards you used in your audition; Pink Parade Vest, Rouge Dream Skirt and Pink Torte Shoes."

"Wahh!" the blond picked up the cards in astonishment.

She just smiles at her reaction. "And these are some things you'll need:—moving the items towards Ichigo—your Student ID Card and your Aikatsu Phone."

"The cards activate the Aikatsu System, and the Aikatsu Phone can save the cards as digital data."

Looking at the blond who is already trying the phone's feature and looking too happy she can't help but let out a chuckle. Meeting the eyes of the blonds' mother they share a laugh at the blonds' antics.

"Mizuki-san uses this too, right?" the blond asked her excitedly.

Smiling indulgently at the blond she replies. "Of course! To performers, these cards are life itself." Looking at the woman beside Ichigo, "Right, Miya-san?"

"Yes it is." the woman replies nodding a little.

"Wow! So it's the same as Mizuki-san's!"

"Yep!"

She put her hand on top of the black box that she got together with the things she gave to Ichigo. "I actually have a favor to ask of you." Seeing the puzzled look, she added quickly. "You can decline of course." She said smiling to the blond and a little shy because of who is the blonds' mother.

Removing the cover of the box she moved it in front of the blond. "I want you to use it for now."

Inside the box is a half mask that will cover the right side of the face; it is red with golden glitter design.

Looking at the blond who has a questioning look she explains. "I want to conceal your identity for now. Some mysteriousness will help you in garnering the people's interest." Seeing the dejected face of the blond she added quickly. "Don't worry you won't be using it for long. I just want to build up the people's excitement when you reveal your identity. And of course you can also decline my offer."

**...**

She got a little sad when the headmistress said that she needs to hide her identity. She wonders why she needs to do that. She didn't want to hide; she wants to be an idol as her. Hearing the headmistress' explanation lessen her sadness with the subject, she still didn't want to do it but if the headmistress thinks it's for her good she should at least try, right?

She looked at her mother and got an encouraging smile. Taking the box, she picked up the mask from it and examined it carefully. Running her hand to it she can feel the smoothness of its surface with some roughness in its part where the design is. The mask is as red as her headband with different swirling design in golden glitters.

Looking up at the headmistress with seriousness in her eyes she finally replies. "I accept."

"Thank you!" Seeing the relieved smile of the headmistress made her thinks that she made the right decision.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Please drop some review if you have time.

So that's it! Next chapter will be about training I guess and maybe an introduction with the manager. I've been actually mulling of whom her manager should be for weeks now. I'm thinking of Yukihito Yashiro from Skip Beat but I'm also thinking if a female manager will be better. Sato Yuki should have been her manager but I change my mind to think again that's why she became the lawyer since she was already been mention in Chapter 8. And another thing is that you need a lawyer and a witness during the signing of contract. I don't have a witness though just ignore it I guess. haha...

**Disclaimer: **Aikatsu! belongs to Bandai and Yoichi Kato


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

**AN:**

**RebeccaDragonSlayer, **thank you

**DarkMichiru, **thank you, about the yuri, just like what I've told **JamieS **I don't know yet what pairing to use, so please just wait for now.

**Masked-Secret-Neko, **Thank you for the review, I'm always happy hearing someone is looking forward with my next update.

**LucyFairy, **thank you for your compliment.

**Yemi Hikari, **I've been actually waiting someone to point out my grammar since I started writing. I know I'm not the best when it comes to writing in English. I also know that the first two chapters are written horribly and I've been actually tweaking it once in a while. Anyway I'm sorry about the poor quality of those chapters.

Yes Mizuki helped DreAca but Tiara had been building and planning what kind of school DreAca will be for 10 years, so yes DreAca will still exist even without Mizuki's help.

Ichigo being in DreAca, of course a lot of things will go differently there's no doubt about that. :D

And about the pressuring issue, thank you for encouraging me not to get it to me.

Getting criticism is fine with me; it will help me see what I should and should not do, so it's a plus. I also want to say that my story is like this because I want it to be just a simple read. I don't want to add so much description of what the characters are doing. As a fanfiction reader myself I admire those writers that can write detailed story but most of the time those detailed description also got skip in finding the next dialogue. So I will still keep my story like this.

Beta-reader? Well I guess my story will be having a lot of wrong grammar until I find a beta-reader. But I don't think it's really a big of a deal since for me as long you can understand the story and you can overlook those wrong grammar then everything is fine.

I'm new to writing but not in fanfiction.

* * *

><p>Sitting in front of her bedside table, she stops writing in her notebook and sigh. After putting down her pen she raised her arms and stretched a little. Standing up she starts going to her room's mini-kitchen. Her room is in the same building with the other students but it's a lot bigger than the others. She has her own bathroom, kitchen, and a small receiving area. It might be unfair with the other students but she's actually thankful of having this room. Having her own bathroom means she can take her time taking a bath and she also doesn't need to line in wait with the others. She's also <em>really<em> thankful of having her own kitchen. Seeing the cafeteria's offered food she knew that it wouldn't be enough for her. She knew that the school have a diet plan for each student but she just wouldn't last a whole day with that amount of food. Though she actually only cooks for breakfast; afternoon and evening she eats in the cafeteria.

Opening her refrigerator she takes out a pitcher of water and put it down in the counter to get a glass. After pouring enough amount of water in her glass she takes a sip and look around her kitchen. At first glance you would think that it only has a refrigerator and microwave but it's actually a fold-out kitchen. You just need to rearrange some parts of the kitchen to see the stove, oven, rice cooker and other kitchen equipments.

After moving the pitcher back in the refrigerator and washing the used glass she went back to her bedroom.

Thinking about the days that went by she can't help but smile. She actually pretty much adjusted with her schedule. Morning classes are mandatory whether you are in Idol Course, Producer Course or Designer Course; you can only skip if you have a job that time or an audition you need to attend. Morning classes don't include any idol training or whatsoever. This time is reserve only to normal subjects such as English, Mathematics and Science. They are also not divided in their courses, if she remembers correctly there are at least five Designer Course students in her class.

In afternoon Idol Course students pretty much can do whatever they want; from training individually or going to different classes like modeling class, music class and whatnot. She actually attends the dance class and music class everyday while she attends acting and modeling class every other day. When she wasn't attending the acting and modeling class she is sitting in different lectures that can be helpful in becoming an idol such as learning how to properly self-coordinate your clothes and stage. After all of that she does self training which most of the time is running but she isn't using the treadmill in the gym, she prefers to run outside.

To what she heard from the other students, Designer Course and Producer Course students didn't have the same freedom, they have a schedule to follow until 3:00 p.m. or 5:00 p.m., the remaining time until dinner is assign to whatever they want to do. Dinner starts at 7:00 p.m.

Opening her bedroom door she looked at her table where her unfinished assignment is.

"Aww! There still my Math assignment!"

Closing the door behind her she went to her table. Looking at her assignment weakly she sighed and picked up her pen.

**…**

Tapping her pen in her notebook, she looked at the black box at the corner of her table; it had been sitting there for days now. Sighing, she shakes her head a little. She wants to tell her best friend of what's happening this past few days but there won't be any use of hiding her identity if she's just going to tell it to anyone, although Aoi is her best friend. Now that she thinks about it, it won't actually take that long for Aoi to get suspicious of the mask idol's identity. She won't recognize her that quickly as long as they don't meet personally while she's in her hidden identity but if she see her with a mask there is no doubt that her best friend will be able to recognize her. Speaking of her to be hidden identity, she still hasn't decided what name to use. Oh well she'll just think about it later…_hehe_

_Huummm…Huummm…Huummm…_

Humming she thought if she should call Aoi. It's been a while since she heard her voice but she didn't know if she can stop her mouth from telling Aoi her secret.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Please drop some review if you have time.

**Ichigo's Schedule:**

5:30- wake up at this time

5:30 to 6:00-have a morning run

6:00 to 7:00-cooking breakfast and eating

7:00 to 8:00-gets ready for the day

8:00 to 12:00-day class

12:00 to 12:30-lunch break eats at the cafeteria

12:30 to 2:00-music class

2:00 to 3:30-dance class

3:30 to 5:00-modeling class/acting class/different lecture that will be helpful to being an idol/self training

5:00 to 7:00-?/self training-shower

7:00 to 8:00-dinner

8:00 to 10:00-assignment/research/?

10:00-lights out

**Disclaimer: **Aikatsu! belongs to Bandai and Yoichi Kato


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

**AN:**

**Cookie Cha, **I'm happy you find it interesting :D

**My Exeed Eats Carrots, **I actually think of doing that but her hair band is one of the things that you always see with Ichigo; there are only a number of times she's not wearing it. And since Aoi is the only idol that will really recognize it, I think its fine and also because I'm planning for Aoi to recognize her eventually.

**Astrijana,** I hope you'll find the following chapters interesting too :)

* * *

><p>"Factoring polynomial expressions is not quite the same as factoring numbers—"<p>

Twirling her pen in her hand, she's wearing a bored expression while listening halfheartedly to the teacher.

'_In the end I didn't call Aoi last night.'_ She frowned in her thoughts and sighed inwardly.

Shaking her head she looked around her and noted that some of her classmates are already dozing off. I guess learning different things and keeping up with regular subjects will do that to you. The time allotted to regular subjects had been cut into half too, she mused idly. The teachers had been stricter in teaching because of it. It's also been quite difficult to follow the lectures because they are trying to teach the whole lesson in half the time the regular school did.

Twirl.

Twirl.

I can barely keep up as it is how much difficult it'll be when I start working. She can't help but grimace with her thoughts. Honestly, it's really not that comforting knowing that she'll have more difficulty later on.

Twirl.

Though she can't help but applaud the way the school is design. The way they made sure that all the students can easily transfer from one course to another is really admirable. And since the school taught the normal subjects too, the student can transfer to normal school with less difficulty than the other student that went to other idol school.

_Hmmm…_

' _Maybe that's why mama recommended DreAca?_ ' she thought amusedly. Looked like the school is not the only one she needed to applaud.

Putting down her pen she looked up to her teacher that's still explaining how to properly factor polynomial expression.

"Don't make the mistake of thinking that factoring means dividing something off and making it magically disappear." He said sternly to the class.

I don't know if he didn't notice that most of his students are dozing off or he's just ignoring it to save time. Well in his defense he can't really afford to waste the time in scolding those dozing students since he only had half the time that normal teacher had in teaching.

"For example if you factor 4x-16—" He said while writing the expression in the board.

'_Today's Saturday so I'm going to attend modeling and acting class with singing and dance class.' _she thought idly. Remembering the different activities that they did in the said classes, she started getting excited while grinning ear to ear. '_I wish I have more time to attend more idol related classes though._' She thought while pouting in her head.

"It will turn into 4(x-4)." She blinked a few times and looked on the board where her teacher just finished factoring the earlier expression. '_Aww!_ _When did that happen?'_ She can only shake her head in her inattentiveness. Seriously, she should have known better not to do that in math class. It would be a headache if the teacher gives them an assignment later.

The sound of the ringing bell cut off the teacher of whatever he was about to add.

"Look like we're just going to continue it next week." The teacher sighed in disappointment that her class had been cut again. "Class dismissed."

…

"Stop!"

"Stop!"

"Stop!" She and the others stopped quickly in doing the exercise.

"Don't just let the words came out from your mouth." The instructor looked at them sternly while lecturing them. "You should use your ears and listen carefully with the notes that coming from the piano." She said while tapping her ears. "Remember, singing is not just uttering the words of the song. Expressing your feelings is also not all there is to it. You also need to consider the melody of the song and follow it properly."

"Okay let's start from the beginning." She said and faced the piano once again.

"Do" "Re" "Mi" —

"Homura, Kobayashi, Tachibana, open your mouth wider. Your voice is too quiet, I can't hear you." The instructor said while playing the piano.

"La" "Ti" —

…

"1…2…3…4…" The clapped of the hands is heard together with the counting in the room with the tapping of shoes.

"1…2…Tsukuda you're getting behind…3…4"

"1…2…3…4…"

"Spin clockwise and give me a clap."

"1…2…3…4…"

"—and posed."

Clap…Clap… "Alright! Five minute break." All of the students sighed in relief and some of them just flop down where they are standing in exhaustion.

…

"Hau…Hau…" Breathing heavily she wiped the sweat from her face. She wants to just drop on the floor like her fellow students but stopped when she felt the tapping in her shoulder.

"Fujimoto sensei?" she asked their danced instructor. Fujimoto Kaoru-sensei is one of DreAca's dance instructors. He is about 26 to 28 year old. He is a strict instructor and only wants perfection in her class.

The instructor just looked at her and gesture for her to follow him outside of the room.

Closing the door behind him, the instructor faced Ichigo and said. "Heamistress Tiara asked me to relay something to you." She just looked at him expectantly, not wanting to interrupt the man. "She said that you need to go straight to her office after this class." Noticing that is all the man's going to say, she bowed in thanks for informing her which the man waved off and give her a small almost unnoticeable smile.

…

Knock…Knock…Knock…

"Come in!" Headmistress Tiara called out to the person behind the door.

When the door opened a blond girl walk in and greets the occupants of the office. She's wearing a white shirt, a red pleated skirt, a black jacket with red and white cuffs and a red neck ribbon. There are also black buckles holding the jacket in place to the left and gold piping to the edges of the jacket. She's also wearing brown and white boots. A pair of black buckles is located on the sides and a red bow is attached to the top of each boot.

'_So this is going to be my charge.' _She thought while looking from head to toe of the blond.

'_Hmmm...'_

She has an average height, long blond hair and large round red eyes. She carried herself positively and there's also that bounce in her step. '_Hmmm… An energetic person?'_ Going back to her face, she looked carefully at the smiling blond. Good smile there, giving the blond a nod of approval. Sunny smile plus large round eyes, _'She's a cute type then'_. Overall she can say that the girl has a **_chance_** in the entertainment industry and **_if_** what the headmistress said is true then everything will be fine.

She gets out of her observation by the amused voice of the headmistress. "So did she pass your assessment?"

"Yes… For now." she said while giving the blond a small smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Please drop some review if you have time.

So there's the opening for the manager. I didn't give her a name yet and description to her appearance. I'm open to suggestion to what her name and appearance will be. :D

**Disclaimer: **Aikatsu! belongs to Bandai and Yoichi Kato


End file.
